User blog:ProfArchibaldHale/Should Nerf get an MMORPG?
Name says it all. Poll (still) coming soon. EDIT: Here are my ideas. Obviously, the N-Strike Wii games weren't very good. (in my opinion) What my idea is, is that you can battle other players in sandbox (out in the open, other peoplle can see you and can join in if you and your target agree) or in private, custom maps. Or, if the player that wants itt to be on their custom map, but they haven't unlocked it yet (for each battle, you win coins. With coins, you can buy your own bit of land to build a fort on. The more money you have, the bigger amount of land you can get), then they can have a map randomnly generated with no buildings (unless selected), just an environment such as forest, cave, fortress, underwater base, space etc. With coins, you could also buy upgrades for your blaster (eg, making a Nite Finder as powerful as the Stampede :P) or purchase a new blaster. Of course, before you start out, you can make your cusom character, out of set clothing options (So that there are no "nude" players *cough* Minecraft *cough*). And you could possibly get your own pet. Obviously, it would be first person. And you would be able to move around during a battle. EDIT 2: Here's some more. In a battle, if you can get close enough to an opponent, you can lay a tracking device on them. If they see you coming and you do this, they can take off the tracking device. lacing one on an opponent will allow your team mates to see where they are. Automatic tracking occurs for your allies when the game starts (Meaning you can see your allies at all times) If you "die" you are teleported to the fortress jail/underground cave for that purpose. In a randomly generated map, you can build your base, but when the battle is over, it will be deleted. Building forts helps your team in capture the flag mode, and can provide cover in a normal battle. You must build a jail for your fortress. If an enemy gets into the fort, they can free any prisoners. Blasters that make noise (ie, Barricade, Nitron) will have a pop=up arrow above their hiding place. This can also lead enemies to generator rooms (more on this later) and shut off the fort's power. Generator rooms, as stated aove, would be able to power the fort. The more you have, the faster and better your equipment will work. Equipment it can power includes cell doors (these do not need to be powered, but if they are alarms can be sent to allies that there has been a jail break), automatic turrets (for base defence so all allies can be on the battle field), and other objects. One flaw have noticed in my idea is maps created by users. Solution to the opposition having no base: Being able to import the team leader's fort onto the map. (The base, of course, would be removed after the battle, but not deleted from the MMO entirely unless the owner wishes to delete it from his/her map.) More possibly coming soon. Category:Blog posts